In Lieu of a Defence
by reminiscent-afterthought
Summary: Post fic. Kouichi's starting to doubt his brother's martial arts teacher. Or perhaps it's just the said brother's teaching ability.


Author's Notes

A cute little twin fic with a playful Kouji. He's just got a weird sense of humour and teasing his brother.

* * *

><p><span>In Lieu of a Defence<span>

Post fic. Kouichi's starting to doubt his brother's martial arts teacher. Or perhaps it's just the said brother's teaching ability.

Kouji M & Kouichi K

Genre/s: Family/Humour

* * *

><p>'Hey,' Kouichi exclaimed, as his brother suddenly grabbed his wrist.<p>

'You were the one who wanted to learn,' Kouji shot back, almost playfully. 'Well?'

'Well what?' _This is learning?_

'Get out of the grip baka.'

Kouichi stared at his wrist, tight in the other's grasp. 'I do that…how?'

'You work it out.'

_Kouji was seriously getting too much satisfaction out of this,_ the elder twin decided, scrutinising the grip. Maybe if he twisted a little there…'Ow.'

The younger twin laughed.

'Yeah, real funny,' the other snapped back lightly, twisting his wrist a little differently, and this time, more successfully. 'There.'

Kouji grabbed his wrist again before he could rub it. 'Now do it again.'

'Why?' he looked at the other suspiciously.

'So you remember how you done it. I'll bet it was just a fluke.'

'Bet what?'

'…nothing. Seeing as you wouldn't be asking if you knew you were on the losing end.'

By the time he finished the sentence, their hands were free again.

'Now again. A different way.'

_Different?_

'Like?'

'You're supposed to be showing me.'

They stood there, Kouichi staring at the wrists and apparently trying to piece something together in his head, and Kouji watching with some amusement.

'It's tempting to stomp on your feet.'

'That won't work. Well, it might, if you can stomp hard enough. Then I won't be able to walk.'

'Mind telling me what will then? Is this seriously how you _teach_?'

'Nope. It's Sensei. Only he makes us try and beats us up when we're wrong.'

'Not on the basics I'm sure. If you're in the middle of a sparring match, if you slip, of course you're going to get hit.' He gave his brother an odd look.

'Well…no,' the other admitted. 'You're right. It is normally the sparring.'

Kouichi regarded their hands a few moments longer, before using the other to pry him off gently. 'That work?'

'Yeah, but useless in a fight.'

A furrowed brow. 'Why?' Though he had a pretty good idea.

A kick faster than he could see, though he could sense it fine, almost colliding with his stomach, though he had stepped back on reflex. 'That's why. You would have still be anchored.'

'Oh, then you show me how to do it, Martial Arts expert.'

'Only if you hold me first.'

Kouichi grabbed the same arm. Kouji's free hand looped over quickly, ripping himself out of the grip and restraining the other at the same time, following that up with a roundhouse kick that would have nailed him if the other hadn't pulled back at the last minute.

'That's one way of doing it,' the younger twin lectured, grinning. 'But you need to think on your feet Ni-san.'

'And if someone's got both your hands?'

'You show me.'

Kouichi mock-glared, but wasn't given an opportunity to protest as the other gripped both wrists. Twisting out of the grip left him open, but perhaps the gap between them…

Kouji suddenly fell with a yelp as he felt a foot hook around his ankle, dragging his brother's weight down with him and getting himself pinned to the ground. Lucky the ground was soft.

'That…is generally the best way to do it,' he said a little breathlessly, as the thump brought his father into the room, looking a little baffled.

'Just what is going on?' he asked, not sure what to think as Kouichi shot off his brother, looking a little embarrassed.

'Trying to teach Kouichi he already knows some defence,' Kouji replied, much to his brother's rather comical shock.

'I thought the point was to teach me something new.'

'Why?' the younger teased, once Kousei went off, shaking his head. 'Trying to avoid being LordKnightmon's hostage again? Can't help there.'

Kouichi just went redder.

'Beside, you can fight better than I can. Remember how you tossed Takuya.'

'Oh yeah.' That may have been Duskmon, but essentially, they were one and the same person. 'Not much on defence without a weapon of some sort though.'

'How'd you learn that anyway? I can't manage the throwing over shoulder part.'

Kouichi shrugged, a little uncomfortably. It still hurt, no matter how long ago it had passed or how much he had been forgiven. 'Cherubimon wanted all his warriors trained to fight at _their_ best. And some of them were rather tough.'

'Worse than me?'

'No actually. I at least got something _useful_ out of it. A lot actually, but most I didn't realise until afterwards.'

'Oh, I'm hurt.'

'You're not fooling anyone with that look Kouji…'


End file.
